Blog użytkownika:SugarLevine/Domek part III
Bo dosyć długiej przerwie powracam ze zdwojoną siłą! >:D Bez zbędnego pierniczenia - zmacznego :3 ~*~ W międzyczasie Zurii pożyczyła od znajomego (skąd nastolatka zna takich ludzi pozostaje tajemnicą do tej pory) samochód. Po debatach, czy aby na pewno powinna prowadzić wcisnęła gaz do dechy kierując się na północ. Nieprzytomna Sugar leżąca pod siedzeniem, milcząca Sophie i milcząca Kiara. I, rzecz jasna, również milcząca, Zurii z kamienną twarzą, prowadząca w skupieniu. Wycieraczki szorowały śnieg z niezwykłą szybkością, a obserwowanie ich było jedynym zajęciem dziewczyn siedzących z tyłu. Zapadał zmrok, robiło się coraz ciemniej. Kiedy wjechały na autostradę noc skąpała całe niebo, skąpo pozbawiając kraj widocznych gwiazd na rzecz mgły. ~*~ Dom. Wielki dom, sprawiający wrażenie staromodnej, wiejskiej willi. Dwa piętra i, jak na oko widać, duża przestrzeń. Okna zasłaniały rolety, dodające tajemniczości. Posiadłość sprawiała wrażenie lekko zaniedbanej, jednak pamiętajmy, że nie ocenia się książki po okładce. Zurii dobrze znała swą willę, jednak za płotem rosły imponujące sosny, które skutecznie uniemożliwiły dziewczętom podziwianie lokum w całości. Dom otaczał malowniczy, choć też delikatnie zaniedbany, ogród. O tej jakże wspaniałej posiadłości rozpisywać by się można całe wieki i jeden dzień dłużej. -Wejdźmy już, bo Sugar jest ciężka i ośliniła mi całe ramię! –Sophie, dzielnie podpierająca nadal nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę, traciła powoli siły. Zurii musiała zaparkować dwa kilometry od domu, ze względu na kończące się paliwo. Sophie przez dwa kilometry, które nagle okazały się być wielkim dystansem, niosła nieprzytomną. -Cierpliwości. –Odpowiedział jej lekko zachrypnięty głos Zurii. Podeszła do wielkiej bramy i wsadziła w zamek wielki, zerdzewiały klucz. Z piskiem pchnęła ją do przodu i podeszła do drzwi. Dziewczęta stały jednak przed bramą w bezruchu. –No? –Zurii spojrzała na nie. Cisza. –Co tak stoicie? -To twój dom? – Kiara, po wielu godzinach milczenia, z ulgą stwierdziła, że jeszcze potrafi mówić. -Owszem. -Sama tu mieszkasz? -Tak. -I nikt się nie czepia? –Nie miała już zamiaru zadawać więcej pytań. -Nie. -I my tu będziemy z tobą mieszkać? –Sophie powoli zaczynała rozumieć Sugar, dla której Zurii wydała się być dziwna. -A niby po co was adoptowałam, żeby was zawieść pod most? –Warknęła w odpowiedzi i weszła do środka. Kiara i Sophie wymieniły spojrzenia i poszły za nią. Kiedy Kiara zobaczyła dom w całej okazałości, jej usta lekko się otworzyły. -Najpiękniejszy wiktoriański dom, jaki widziałam! –Szepnęła sama do siebie. Na Sophie posiadłość również zrobiła niemałe wrażenie. Po niezbyt zachwycającym zewnętrzu domu, wnętrze okazało się być wielką niespodzianką. Hall był okręgiem, a na środku sufitu błyszczał i mienił się żyrandol z najprawdziwszych kryształów! Przykuwał uwagę od razu, co było dosyć niebezpieczne, zważywszy na to, że koło drzwi był stopień, którego osoba zapatrzona w urodziwą ozdobę mogła nie zauważyć. Było to typowo wiktoriańskie wnętrze – stonowane kolory, popiersia i obrazy. Kiarę to porywało. ~*~ -Wybierzecie sobie pokoje potem, najpierw zjemy coś… pewnie zgłodniałyście przez tę całą drogę. –Zagaiła Zurii wychodząc z wielkiego salonu. –Victorze, przygotuj zastawę. -Tak jest. –Wysoki mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach do ramion, dosłownie wyrósł za Kiarą, która krzyknęła ze strachu, prawie spadając ze stopnia. Mężczyzna zgrabnie ją złapał i przywrócił równowagę. -D-dziękuję… -Dziewczyna zarumieniła się ze wstydu. -Dobrze się spisałeś. –Zurii pochwaliła Victora. Mężczyzna ze skinieniem głowy zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu. –No więc… zasiądźmy do posiłku. –Skierowała się w stronę jadalni i machnęła zachęcająco ręką. Dziewczęta skierowały się za nią, jednak Kiara w pewnym momencie skręciła w boczny korytarz. -Gdzie idziesz? – Szepnęła za nią Sophie. Kiara w odpowiedzi przyłożyła jedynie palec do ust i pobiegła na piętro schodami. Sophie zaniepokoiła się, ale z Sugar na ramieniu i ugrzecznioną naturą nie ważyła się iść za Kiarą. Nie ważyła się też powiedzieć Zurii, która wydawała się nie zauważyć nieobecności jednej z podopiecznych, że jej towarzyszka zniknęła w bocznym korytarzyku. Nim doszły do jadalni Sophie podziwiała piękne portrety wiszące na ścianach. Przez długi korytarz ciągnął się wąski chodnik. Ku zdziwienie dziewczyny, w pewnym momencie Zurii zaczęła rozmawiać z nią a jakże odległych, przyziemnych sprawach – pogodzie, ubraniach itp. Żadnych pytań o „uciekinierkę”. -Mmm, ‘urii, ‘o jedenie ‘est wyśmienite! –Sophie nie mogła się najeść. Stół pełen był wyśmienitego jedzenia: kurczaków co niemiara, żeberka, tłuczone ziemniaki, rosół, różne ryby, barszcz, pomidorowa, ogórkowa oraz multum łakoci. W szkole wojskowej Sugar i Sophie nigdy nie zaznały takich rarytasów. -Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. –Zurii nożem i widelcem jadła od pięciu minut jednego ziemniaka. –Victor bardzo się starał, a jest naprawdę świetnym kucharzem. -Widać. Szkoda, że Sugar się wyłączyła, ona tak kocha żeberka…. –„Więcej dla mnie” – pomyślała i natychmiast zganiła się w myślach za swą „samolubność”. A „wyłączoną” Sugar posadzono na krześle, gdzie dalej przebywała w swojej odległej krainie snów. -Nie martw się o nią, zostawimy coś i zje, jak ją obudzimy. -A jak chcecie ją obudzić? -Zajmij się jedzeniem. -Dobrze… -Dziewczyna zaniepokoiła się. Chciała mieć przytomną przyjaciółkę, jednak w jednym kawałku. Wstyd jej było, że tak łapczywie jadła, ale jedzenie wydawało się nie kączyć. -Jedz, ile chcesz. –Zurii miała dar wyczuwania takich emocji. –Jedzenia ci u mnie pod dostatkiem. -Dziękuję, ale… ale już nie mogę. –Opadła na krzesło, gładząc się po brzuchu. Nie wiedziała, ile kilogramów łakoci i mięsa przed chwilą pożarła, ale dziwnie czuła się z faktem, że Zurii zjadła jedynie ziemniaka i teraz smaruje tylko kromkę chleba Nutellą (choć była też pewna, że sama nie zjadła wszystkich słodyczy…). -Jak chcesz. –Pani domu wzruszyła ramionami, biorąc łyk wina. –Nalać ci? -E… dziękuję, postanowiłyśmy sobie z Sugar nie pić przed osiemnastką. –Sophie była zadziwiona tą propozycją i zazdrościła takiej bezpośredniości Zurii. -Okay. Zurii jadła swoja kolację złożoną głównie ze słodyczy, Sophie gładziła się po brzuchu, Sugar opluła sobie cały mundur przez sen, Victor zmywał brudne naczynia, gdy nagle wszyscy poczuli dziwny wstrząs… Czyżby to z przejedzenia? Jednak naczynia na stole też się zatrzęsły. Coraz mocniej… kieliszek upadł na ziemię i roztrzaskał się, zostawiając na podłodze plamę po kilku kroplach wina, które w nim zostały. -Hm? –Zurii zwróciła się w stronę Victora, któremu talerz wypadł z rąk przez wstrząsy. -Nie wiem, co to… pójdę sprawdzić. –Zaniepokojony poszedł do drzwi wejściowych. -Czy ja mam schizofrenię, czy wy też słyszycie te krzyki? –Sophie zaczęła oglądać się dookoła. -Ja też coś słyszę… -W oczach Zurii po raz pierwszy pojawiło się coś, co mogło wskazywać na niepokój i… lęk? Zaczęła podnosić się z krzesła, ale było już za późno… Ściana razem z drzwiami i nieszczęsnym Victorem po prostu wyleciała i wpadła na schody (Victor na znak życia otworzył drzwi, pod którymi był, wyszedł przez nie i otrzepał ubranie) w domu. Sophie krzyknęła, a oczy Zurii zwiększyły się czterokrotnie. -Wejść! –Dobiegł ich męski głos. -Tak jest, wodzu! –Odpowiedziały trzy głosy męskie. Przez dziurę, która jeszcze pięć minut temu była ścianą, do domu weszło czterech mężczyzn. Ruiny ściany zaczęli zabezpieczać taśmami i dokładnie oglądali dom. Po chwili wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę dziury- z poważną miną wszedł przez nie wysoki mężczyzna, na oko dwadzieścia cztery lata. Wojskowym krokiem wszedł na środek zrujnowanego hallu. -Co myśleliście, że robicie?! –Zagrzmiał, a jego głos rozniósł się echem po domu. –Wykryliśmy was dawno! -Kim ty do najjaśniejszej cholery jesteś i dlaczego rujnujesz mój dom?! –Zurii podeszła do niego i krzyczałą różne obelgi. -Haręzga, weź ze czterech i sprawdźcie kuchnię! –Zignorował ją całkowicie. -Ja zabezpieczam Nutellę! –Krzyknął młody chłopak. -Jeszcze czego! –Odpowiedział mu mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie miał na nazwisko Haręzga. –Tak jest, wodzu! -Spójrz na mnie! –Zurii, ciągle stojąca przy chłopaku, nie mogła doprosić się o jego uwagę. W końcu jednak, wyższy o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów, spojrzał na nią spode łba. -Tak? Od kiedy jesteśmy na „ty”? -Od kiedy wtargnąłeś na chama i rozwaliłeś mi pół domu razem z tą sektą! –Była czerwona ze złości. Sophie schowała się pod stół i ściągnęła tam dalej nieprzytomną Sugar. -Nie żadna sekta, ale ZOMO… -Nie ma już ZOMO… -Sophie wychyliła się spod stołu. –Działa pan w zespole do spraw przywrócenia PRL-u? -Nie Zmotoryzowane Odwody Milicji Obywatelskiej, tylko Zmotoryzowane Oddziały Masakrowania Opozycji. -A czy my wyglądamy, jak opozycja, żeby nas masakrować? –Burknęła Zurii. -Moi ludzie namierzyli w tym domu działalność opozycyjną, a więc jestem, by wprowadzić pokój. -Rozwalanie ściany i próbę zabójstwa mojego lokaja nazywasz wprowadzaniem pokoju? -Nie podważa się kompetencji dyktatora. –Chłopak poprawił okulary. Zurii wybuchła śmiechem. -Dyktatora, ahaha! -Bawi cię coś, dziecko? -Nie nazywaj mnie dzieckiem! -Kłótnia trwała jeszcze chwilę, przerwał ją dopiero jeden z ZOMO-wców: -Em, wodzu… nie ten adres, ktoś zamienił tabliczki… to w domu naprzeciwko toczy się działalność opozycyjna… -Przełknął ślinę. -I ja tego nie zauważyłem? –Dyktator podniósł brew do góry, próbując ukryć furię, która w nim narastała. Przecież on nie może się mylić, jest przecież dyktatorem! -Pomyliliśmy domu, ale… -ŻADNYCH ALE! –Dał furii upust. –Ty wy się pomyliście, nie ja, cholerni kretyni! Pamiętasz dogmat o nieomylności dyktatora, Rudnicki? -T-tak – przecież jest wpisany do konstytucji… -WŁAŚNIE. -Czyli rozj*baliście mi ścianę na darmo?! –Zurii miała ochotę popłakać się ze złości. Ale zanim zapłacze, pokaże temu nadętemu chłoptasiowi, gdzie jego miejsce. -Nic nie jest na darmo. –Dyktator powrócił do swojego normalnego tonu głosu. –Odbudujemy tę ścianę. -Już nic lepiej nie róbcie…. –Zurii machnęła ręką i siadła zrezygnowana przy stole, pocierając skronie. Nagle usłyszeli krzyk. Dziewczęcy krzyk. -Chciałem sprawdzić, czy żyje… -RUDNICKI…. –Ostrzegawczy ton dyktatora niósł się echem. -Ale się obudziła… -Podniósł za kołnierz przytomna już Sugar z ziemi, której krew leciała z czoła. -Ten debil przywalił mi karabinem w głowę! –Wrzasnęła. Zamieszanie trwało jeszcze przez chwilę. -No dobrze. –Powiedział dyktator. –To remont na dłuższą skalę. Nim odbudujemy tę ścianę, minie trochę czasu. Wstawimy tu coś zastępczego, ale na ten czas… będziemy musieli się tu zatrzymać. -Wykluczone. –Ucięła Zurii. –Nie chcę was widzieć w moim domu. -Nie wiem, dlaczegóż to czternastolatka ma się za panią domu, nie wnikam, ale mam rozumieć, że sama sobie wstawisz w ścianę? -Ja…. –Ten argument obalił jej wszystkie. -Więc? -Ale wypad z tym szajsem na strych. I żeby mi się ci… panowie nie pałętali po domu. -I nie wyżerali słodyczy… -Sophie gromiła wzrokiem Rudnickiego, który palcami „zabezpieczał” Nutellę. -Zgoda, ale mojej bazy musi strzec trzech żołnierzy. -Niech ci będzie… -Zurii z grymasem przystała na ten warunek. -A jak mamy się do ciebie zwracać? –Sugar ciekawsko patrzyła na dyktatora. -Potraktuję was lepiej, niż ZOMO-wców, więc możecie mi mówić „pani dyktatorze”. -Chyba cię poj*bało. –Powiedziała bez jakichkolwiek emocji. -Słucham? Co powiedziałaś? –Dyktator zmarszczył brwi. -Chyba… -Nie zdążyła powtórzyć, bo Sophie zatkała jej usta. -Ekhem, koleżance chodzi o to, że…. -Zgnijesz w obozie… -Jego mordercze spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie. -Cicho! –Zurii walnęła pięścią w stół. –Pamiętaj, w czyim jesteś domu. -A w czyim państwie leży ten dom? Kłótnia trwała jeszcze dłuższą chwilę. Dziewczęta w końcu przystały na „pana dyktatora”, ale kiedy tylko ten odszedł razem z ZOMO-wcami przerabiać strych na bazę zastępczą, Sugar od razu zakomunikowała, że będzie mówić doń na „ty”. -Hej –Zagaiła nagle. –gdzie jest Kiara? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach